Tom Cotter
Tom Cotter was a stand-up comedian act from Season 7 of JayGT. He was the winner of the competition, claiming the $1,000,000 prize. Tom returned for JayGT: The Champions. Tom will return for a third time to JayGT: Foxy Grandpa. Background Tom Cotter's high energy, rapid-fire style of comedy leaves audiences clutching their sides and rolling in the aisles. Tom has filmed his very own half hour special for Comedy Central in 2003. He won the grand prize at the Boston Comedy Festival and was voted Best Stand-Up at the Las Vegas Comedy Festival. Recently, he made his first appearance on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno and was featured in "Best Of The Fest" at the Montreal Comedy Festival. Other recent television appearances include Comedy Central's Premium Blend, the 2008 Barbara Walters Special, The Late Late Show on CBS, and NBC's Last Comic Standing. Since moving to New York City, Tom landed his own series on the Woman's Entertainment Network called "Two Funny" and was featured in the Miramax Film, Next Stop Wonderland. He has performed at over 300 colleges and in a wide variety of venues from Nome, Alaska to Beijing, China, to the Kennedy Center in Washington DC. Tom's appeal is truly international as he was summoned to London to tour and perform on British Television, and he won the Seattle International Stand-Up Comedy Competition in 1994, as the Boston Herald noted "winning the largest margin of victory in the history of the event." He has also been featured in dozens of television commercials for products like McDonald's, Doritos, Pepsi, and Amstel Lite. 1 Audition Tom Cotter's audition in Episode 704 consisted of joking about his parents and girl scouts beating him up, his parents trying to surprise him with a car, freezing water balloons, being spanked by the mothers of his neighborhood, stealing a Buick, an illegitimate birthy, and "bouncing up and down" his neighbor's tramp Arlene. JayDK, Cards, Saf, and Luke all voted "Yes", sending Tom to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Tom Cotter's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 712 consisted of joking about recollections of his wife such as "missing" her with a rifle. Guest judge Mikey, Saf, and Luke gave him standing ovations. Impressed with his performance, Mikey hit the Golden Buzzer, sending Tom straight into the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Tom Cotter's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 716 consisted of joking about how common sayings like "break a leg," a "party pooper," and "looking for a needle in a haystack" make no sense if taken literally. JayDK, Cards, Saf, and Luke all gave him standing ovations. Tom received enough votes to advance to the Semifinals along with Turf. Semifinals Tom Cotter's Semifinals performance in Episode 719 consisted of joking about college such as with jokes about college students getting piercings and tattoos as well as dating a minor and studying "a broad." JayDK, Cards, Saf, and Luke all gave him standing ovations. Tom received enough votes to advance to the Top 10 instead of Bria Kelly and Cast in Bronze. Top 10 Tom Cotter's Top 10 performance in Episode 721 consisted of randomly rolling a die determining his material topic: Poor Examples. He proceeded to joke about topics like bed bugs and fairy tales. JayDK, Cards, Saf, and Luke all gave him standing ovations. Tom received enough votes to advance to the Finals instead of Spencer Horsman. The Finals Tom Cotter's first Finals performance in Episode 722 consisted of reprising his Semifinal, which consisted of joking about college such as with jokes about college students getting piercings and tattoos as well as dating a minor and studying "a broad." JayDK, Cards, Saf, and Luke all gave him standing ovations. Tom's second Finals performance consisted of joking about how much it hurt his ego when he came second to dog act Olate Dogs on his real AGT season, and then his experiences in an airport and on an airplane. JayDK, Cards, Saf, and Luke all gave him standing ovations again. Tom was revealed to be the winner of the competition and the $1,000,000, beating out David Garibaldi and His CMYK's, his rivals Olate Dogs, William Close, and Lightwire Theater. Trivia *Tom is the first comedian to win a real season of JayGT. He is also Mikey's first GB to win. *Tom is the first act to receive two Golden Buzzers from the same judge. Category:Acts Category:Comedians Category:Season 7 Acts Category:Season 7 Comedians Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:TC Acts Category:TC Comedians Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 7 Accepted Acts Category:Threepeaters Category:FG Acts Category:FG Comedians Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Season 7 Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Mikey's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 7 Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Semifinalists Category:FG Semifinalists Category:Season 7 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 7 Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:Season 7 Grand Finalists Category:Winners Category:MD Golden Buzzer Acts Category:MD Finalists Category:Multiple Season Golden Buzzers Category:FG Finalists